Krystyna Kofta
Ur. 23.12.1942 roku w Poznaniu, córka Marianny (z d. Schoener) i Mieczysława Gałdyńskich. Powieściopisarka, autorka sztuk scenicznych, opowiadań, scenariuszy filmowych, felietonistka „Twojego Stylu” oraz „Przeglądu”, plastyczka. Studiowała krótko na Wydziale Sztuk Pięknych w Toruniu, a następnie przeniosła się na filologię polską na Uniwersytecie Adama Mickiewicza w Poznaniu. W czasie studiów pracowała dorywczo m.in. jako plastyczka na Targach Poznańskich, a także sprzedawała swoje prace (rysunki piórkiem). Od 1973 roku mieszka w Warszawie. Pisarskie początki thumb|left|Krystyna Kofta Debiutowała książeczką dla dzieci Mój brat (1973), jednak za dojrzały debiut uznaje się powieść Wizjer (1978) – historię młodej, wkraczającej w życie Steni oraz starej, zmierzającej ku śmierci Fausty. „Konfrontacja marzeń obu postaci, a przede wszystkim ich, pozornie tylko odległych od siebie, ciał pozwoliła pisarce pokazać dramat kobiety, będący dramatem lustra, jego nieustającej i drapieżnej obecności” (Iwasiów, 1999: 55). Śmierć, samotność, akt tworzenia, ale także kobiece ciało naznaczone piętnem starości i rozpadu stały się centralnymi tematami pisarstwa Kofty (Ciało niczyje (1988), Pawilon małych drapieżców (1988),Salon profesora Mefisto (1993), Chwała czarownicom (1994)). Biografia kobiety to, w twórczości Kofty, przede wszystkim biografia ciała – historia jego rozkwitu, świetności, a wreszcie obumierania. U Kofty kobieta jest identyfikowana z tym, co cielesne, materialne, a więc podatne na upływ czasu, podlegające zniszczeniu; jednocześnie jest również artystką: to właśnie jej twórczość stanowi przeciwwagę dla upływającego czasu, antidotum na nieuchronność śmierci. W bardzo osobistym dzienniku pisarki, Lewa, wspomnienie prawej (2003), będącym zapisem jej zmagań z chorobą nowotworową, pojawia się sugestia, że słowo, jeśli nawet nie jest rodzaju żeńskiego, to z pewnością jest „posłuszne” kobietom: „My, kobiety, piszemy, my czytamy” (Kofta, 2003: 293). Z kolei w powieści Złodziejka pamięci (1998) pada stwierdzenie, że do kobiet należy przede wszystkim pamięć, zwłaszcza zaś pamięć o tym, co prywatne, intymne, bliskie doświadczeniu każdego/każdej z nas. Nieprzypadkowo zatem Kofta wybiera dla swoich utworów formułę sagi domowej, „której centrum – jak pisze Inga Iwasiów – jest sypialnia, współczesna mutacja buduaru, łóżko kobiet rodzących, miejsce Erosa i Tanathosa, ale też spiżarnia i kredens, z butelkami domowych nalewek, lekarstwem na smutki” (Iwasiów, 1999: 57). Saga jest antidotum na Wielką Historię, jest gatunkiem, w którym kobiety, jeśli nawet nie najpełniej, to z największym znawstwem, mogą wyrazić własne doświadczenia, opowiedzieć „małą”, osobistą historię swojego życia. Poznański Czerwiec Wiele utworów Kofty nosi ślady pisarstwa autobiograficznego, zakorzenionego w życiu autorki. Na przykład Wióry (1980) są powieścią odsyłającą do dzieciństwa pisarki, nawiązującą do – jak mówi ona sama – „pierwszego przeżycia pokoleniowego”, którym były Wydarzenia Poznańskie z 1956 roku: „Pierwszy raz czułam taką przynależność do pokolenia dzieci w 1956 roku w Poznaniu. Choć już wtedy było to doświadczenie pełne sprzeczności. Kiedy razem z innymi dziećmi biegałam pod Ubezpieczalnię, gdzie z dachu zrzucano stację zagłuszającą, była to chwila euforii, ogarniająca wszystkich. Wtedy miałam silne poczucie wspólnoty. Natomiast po tym nastąpił inny moment, wstrząsająca scena, której nigdy nie zapomnę, a którą widziałam z mostu dworcowego. Tłum rzucił się na milicjanta, zamknął się nad nim, a kiedy się rozstąpił – została tylko czapka. Było to coś makabrycznego” (Pisząc, czuję się wolna, 1989: 2). Scena śmierci milicjanta z rąk tłumu została utrwalona w Wiórach,'' widziana i opowiedziana z perspektywy Szprychy i Pająka, dzieci z jednego z poznańskich podwórek. Leszek Żuliński, nazywając powieść „brudną Arkadią”, pisze: „''Wióry ''to duże osiągnięcie metody czysto mimetycznej (...). Realistyczny, turpistyczny opis rzeczywistości, pozbawiony mitologizowania, ugrzecznienia, porządkowania. Świat dzieciństwa wyzbyty odautorskiego infantylizmu czy prób kokietowania tematu (...)” (1982: 12). W opinii innych krytyków ''Wióry to powieść pesymistyczna, katastroficzna, „zbiorowa ofiara” (Gondowicz, 1980: 17). W opinii samej Kofty to także, a może przede wszystkim powieść o samotności, dojrzewaniu do życia w zgodzie, a czasem w sprzeczności ze sobą i światem, do twórczości. To także opowieść o Poznaniu, do którego po latach będą wracać inne, dojrzałe bohaterki Kofty. W stronę literatury popularnej Zupełnie osobny segment (a może raczej dopełniający główny nurt) twórczości Kofty stanowią teksty popularne, począwszy od felietonów w „Twoim Stylu”, a skończywszy na poradnikach czy też anty-poradnikach, które przyniosły jej (komercyjny) sukces: Jak zdobyć, utrzymać i porzucić mężczyznę (1992), napisane wspólnie z Małgorzatą Domagalik Harpie, piranie, anioły (1997), Wychowanie seksualne dla klasy wyższej, średniej i niższej (2000), a także Krótka historia Iwony Tramp (2001) – pierwsza polska powieść internetowa, której każdy odcinek był komentowany przez internautów, zaproszonych przez autorkę do współpracy nad tym projektem. Pisarka nie ukrywa, że przeżywa „rodzaj schizofrenii twórczej”, ponieważ ma wyraźnie dwa rodzaje czytelników: „tych, którzy czytają moje książki popularne (...) oraz tych, którzy wolą moje powieści. Na spotkaniach autorskich jedni i drudzy mają do mnie pretensje” (Rozmowy Partnerów Onetu, 21.06.2001). W dzienniku Lewa, wspomnienie prawej pojawia się (nieco gorzka) refleksja, że pisanie tekstów popularnych jest podyktowane często względami finansowymi, gdyż dziś – podobnie jak w czasach Virginii Woolf – własny pokój i pięćset funtów rocznego dochodu dają artystce niezależność, bez której nie powstanie wielkie dzieło: „Tyle lat po Virginii Woolf, ja – pisarka, musiałam walczyć o własny pokój” (Kofta, 2003: 172). W innym miejscu przyznaje, że choć „powieści leżą w jej naturze”, to jednak książki popularne „pozwalają się jej utrzymać” (Rozmowy Partnerów Onetu, 21.06.2001). W stronę feminizmu Jednym z najciekawszych komercyjnych przedsięwzięć Kofty jest książka Gdyby zamilkły kobiety (2005), będąca interesującym połączeniem poradnika (czy też anty-poradnika) z biografią wybitnych kobiet (m.in. Sylvia Plath, Virginia Woolf) i mężczyzn (Samuel Beckett, James Joyce), jak również klasycznych prac filozoficznych, psychologicznych oraz Biblii. Całość dotyczy problemów komunikacyjnych między kobietami i mężczyznami: jest diagnozą przyczyn takiego stanu rzeczy, a także prognozą na przyszłość. Autorka odważnie pisze o zniewoleniu kobiety w patriarchacie, o uwięzieniu kobiecego głosu, o niemożności artykulacji własnych doświadczeń i pragnień. „Tyle książek, tyle opowieści pomija udział kobiet w tym świecie. Odkłamywanie świata to opowiedzenie własnej historii, nowa kreacja – wiemy już, dlaczego kobiety Kofty tak usilnie, od pierwszego utworu, zajmowały się twórczością” (Iwasiów, 2001: 39). W książce Gdyby zamilkły kobiety Kofta, analizując swoje życie i drogę pisarską, zachęca kobiety do mówienia „własnym głosem”, o sobie, o świecie, namawia do tworzenia, które może okazać się wielkim sukcesem mierzonym w kategoriach zawodowych (nagrody, prestiż, uznanie krytyków i czytelników, honorarium), a także osobistych, prywatnych (tworząc, kobieta robi coś dla siebie, uniezależnia się od męża i dzieci, uzyskuje spełnienie na polu innym niż rodzina). W swojej twórczości artystycznej, ale także w tekstach publicystycznych, wywiadach, przedsięwzięciach medialnych (Kofta była w 2004 roku stałym gościem audycji „Co Pani na toó”, emitowanej na antenie TVP1) pisarka występuje jako „rzeczniczka interesów kobiet”, „feministka społeczna”, jak sama siebie określa. Nie unika etykietki pisarki/publicystki feministycznej czy też feminizującej: „Myślę, że jest we mnie coś naturalnie feministycznego, co będzie trwało dotąd, dopóki będzie to kobietom potrzebne. A będzie jeszcze długo” (Kobieta wciąż jest dla mnie tajemnicą, 1999: 10). W swoich pracach, o czym mówi otwarcie, „popularyzuje pewne idee – na przykład tolerancję, prawo kobiety do pracy, inne podejście do wiary, katolicyzmu – takie idee, których u nas jest szalenie mało. Robię to dla bardzo szerokiej publiczności” (Kobieta wciąż..., 12). Dla siebie, ale także dla milionów Polek napisała książkę Lewa, wspomnienie prawej – dziennik, w którym dzień po dniu opowiedziała o swojej walce z nowotworem, o cierpieniu, strachu przed przedwczesnym odejściem, a także o złości, że nie starała się zapobiec chorobie. Namawiając kobiety do badań profilaktycznych, dała jednocześnie wyraz swej „wewnętrznej przemianie”, pokazała, jak choroba „zmieniła jej hierarchię wartości, relacje z ludźmi, stosunek do własnego życia” (na okładce książki): „W Pawilonie małych drapieżców, w którym zawarłam powieść wymyślonego przeze mnie pisarza Hilmara Firciga, była myśl Hilmara: «Świadomość, że kiedyś umrę, łączy się z pewnością, że obudzę się nazajutrz». Tak też czuję. To trochę dziecięce podejście powoduje, że nie zdaję sobie sprawy z grozy mojej sytuacji. W poniedziałek nie biorę pod uwagę możliwości śmierci we wtorek. To wystarczy, żeby poczuć się lepiej. Tak, mówię sobie, wiem, że jestem po ciężkiej chorobie, przechodzę straszną chemioterapię, moim zadaniem jest jednak wyzdrowieć, a nie umierać” (Kofta, 2003: 214). Trudny temat starzenia się, choroby i śmierci, a także powikłanych związków między matką i córką oraz młodą żoną i starym mężem podjęła pisarka również w najnowszej swojej powieści zatytułowanej Fausta ''(2010). Historia tytułowej bohaterki, której imię niedwuznacznie odsyła do mitu Fausta, zostaje tu opowiedziana przez zaprzyjaźnioną z nią pisarkę Bognę; postać o tym imieniu i tejże profesji pojawiała się już wcześniej w prozie Kofty, ewokując wątki autotematyczne. Między Poznaniem i Warszawą W roku 2006 ukazał się wybór z dziennika Krystyny Kofty zatytułowany ''Monografia grzechów. Obejmuje on lata 1978-89, a więc między innymi okres stanu wojennego, i choć pisarka mieszkała w tym czasie już w Warszawie, to jednak poznańskie realia i przyjaźnie z poznaniakami (zwłaszcza z Anną i Stanisławem Barańczakami i z Janem Komolką) nieustannie są w nim obecne. Szczególne miejsce w tych zapiskach przypada mieszkaniu przy ulicy Kantaka, które autorka zajmowała przez wiele lat wraz z mężem, Mirosławem Koftą, psychologiem i bratem znanego twórcy tekstów do piosenek i artysty kabaretowego, Jonasza Kofty. 31 grudnia 1978 roku zanotowała: „Pokój na Kantaka, to wciąż jeszcze dom, bardziej niż Mokotowska. Powrotu jednak nie ma, wcale już bym nie chciała, mimo że wyjeżdżałam z płaczem. Jestem bogatsza o wiedzę, co roku coś się dodaje, dziś dotarło do mnie, że poczucia bezpieczeństwa nie znajdę nigdzie. Ani w niczyich ramionach, ani w żadnym domu. Jeśli nie wyhoduję tego stanu w sobie (Kofta 2006: 31)”. Autobiografia, nareszcie! W roku 2013 ukazała się autobiografia Krystyny Kofty zatytułowana Kobieta zbuntowana. O Poznaniu autorka napisała w niej tak: "Poznań lubię, to moje podwórko, ulice Asnyka, Sienkiewicza, Wielka, Winiary, których już nie ma, są tylko w moich książkach, Pocztowa, z pustym miejscem po spalonej kamienicy. Kiedyś stał tam kiosk, ojciec pokazywał mi go na spacerze, o, tu była nasza fabryka, potem odkryto tam fragmenty starych murów, zoo przy Zwierzynieckiej, nawet nie wiem, czy jeszcze istnieje, podobno jest też nowe zoo, na Krańcowej, dom i ogród Berezowskich, ulicę Kantaka, gdzie mieszkaliśmy, gdy urodził się Wawrzynek. Lubię powolność tego miasta wspomnień, a jednak to miasto pamięci, bez możliwości powrotu" (Kofta 2013: 410). (hasło opracowała Agnieszka Mrozik, drobne dopiski dodała Ewa Kraskowska) Wybór utworów Krystyny Kofty Wizjer (1978) Wióry (1980) Lubię nietoperze (scenariusz filmowy, 1985) Ciało niczyje (1988) Pawilon małych drapieżców (1988) Człowiek, który nie umarł (zbiór opowiadań, 1990) Pępowina (utwór dramatyczny, „Dialog” 1990, nr 3; przedrukowany w zbiorze Eastern Promise. ''Seven Plays from Central and Eastern Europe'', wyd. Aurora Media Press, 1999)' ''Femina (scenariusz filmowy, 1991) Jak zdobyć, utrzymać i porzucić mężczyznę (poradnik, 1992) Salon profesora Mefisto (utwór dramatyczny, „Dialog” 1993, nr 6) Chwała czarownicom ''(1994) ''Harpie, piranie, anioły ''(poradnik, 1997) ''Sekretny dziennik Melanii R. ''(1997) ''Złodziejka pamięci (1998) Wychowanie seksualne dla klasy wyższej, średniej i niższej (poradnik, 2000) Krótka historia Iwony Tramp (powieść internetowa, 2001) Lewa, wspomnienie prawej (dziennik, 2003) Wielką miłość tanio sprzedam (zbiór opowiadań, 2003) Sezon na papierówki (zbiór opowiadań, 2003) Gdyby zamilkły kobiety (zbiór esejów, 2005) Monografia grzechów. Z dziennika 1978-1989 ''(dziennik, 2006) ''Fausta (powieść, 2010) Kobieta zbuntowana. Autobiografia (Warszawa 2013) Wybrana bibliografia J. Gondowicz, Czy «Płomyk» też kłamie?, „Nowe Książki” 1980, nr 23 (recenzja Wiórów). I. Iwasiów, Czarownica i Wielka Bogini. Kilka uwag o twórczości Krystyny Kofty, „Biuletyn OŚKi” 1999, nr 1. I. Iwasiów, I Faustyna umrze... o twórczości Krystyny Kofty, w: Ciało i tekst. Feminizm w literaturoznawstwie – antologia szkiców, pod red. A. Nasiłowskiej, IBL PAN, Warszawa 2001. K. Kofta, Lewa, wspomnienie prawej. Z dziennika, W.A.B., Warszawa 2003. Kobieta wciąż jest dla mnie tajemnicą. ''Z Krystyną Koftą rozmawia Bożena Chołuj i Barbara Limanowska, „Biuletyn OŚKi” 1999, nr 1. ''Pisząc, czuję się wolna. Z Krystyną Koftą rozmawia Andrzej Bernat, „Nowe Książki” 1989, nr 8. L. Żuliński, Brudna Arkadia, „Tygodnik Kulturalny” 1982, nr 7 (recenzja''Wiórów''). Linki Wywiad z Krystyną Koftą Rozmowy Partnerów Onetu - Krystyna Kofta, 28.06.2001. Krystyna Kofta Kofta Krystyna